


What's Mine Is Yours

by Lokifan



Category: Alternate University - Fandom, Angel: Reverse, Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Semi-Open Relationships, Sharing a Sub, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Undernegotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, erotic humiliation, everyone knows each other really well, this is fanfic for my friends' OCs, three doms one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: In which three dudebros go and pick up a stripper. Aka, Finn's boyfriend shows up with his friends and they've clearly got a plan for some fun.





	What's Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sodsta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodsta/gifts).



> The boys and girls mostly belong to son_of_darkness, creatore_magico, hot_jupiters and drazzi; Finn originally came from Tricia Owens’ Angel: Reverse.
> 
> This was written as a Christmas present for son_of_darkness. A gift to your ego and your libido, my dearest Kyeface: fanfic of your shared original universe with loads of kinky porn.

Finn gripped the pole high up and swung his body up. The momentum was enough and he began swinging with practiced grace round the pole, spinning in a lissome spiral to the floor. He let his head drop back, exposing the pale line of his neck to the coloured lights of the club, and caught three young men piling in through the door from the corner of his eye.

The lights caught dead-white hair and athlete’s shoulders -- scarlet hair and a charming grin -- long black hair and metal glinting against black clothes. Finn’s eyes narrowed. He kept moving, his body a supple arch around the pole, while the guys came towards the stage, shoving each other and laughing. He knew that laughter.

Sensei had _not_ warned him that he planned to visit the club tonight. Or that he was planning to bring his best friends along.

Finn slid to the floor, then moved elegantly back up the pole, arching his back with the movement. He knew it made the light catch his nipple ring, drawing eyes teasingly down his body. Finn smiled, shutting his eyes for a moment, letting his body move to the music.

Then he heard Dodger’s unmistakable voice telling one of the girls how hot she looked and where was she from. Finn held back a scowl even as he moved seductively. His boss was easygoing, and he liked Finn, whose unique looks and American accent were a draw. But he was never pleased to see boyfriends at the club.

But then, most boyfriends came out of jealousy. Not Finn’s baby, though.

Finn’s seductive smile became real as he opened his eyes and caught Sensei’s gaze. Dodger was doggedly charming Georgia, one of the waitresses; Imaru was letting his eyes wander. Sensei’s dark eyes were on Finn, and no one else.

Finn gave Sensei a Look through his thickly kohl-lined eyes. _The_ look, the one that demanded Sensei come and fuck him right now.

Sensei’s expression tightened, and so did his grip on the table. Finn smiled victoriously and caught the start of the next chorus with a new spin round the pole.

One of the men on the other side of the stage was propping his head up with a wrist that bore a thick gold watch, and he was devouring Finn with his eyes. Finn should go and entertain him, really. Dodger and Imaru and Sensei were all scruffy -- visibly students. But there were three of them, and Finn wasn’t missing the opportunity to play the teasing tart with them.

As the song finished, Finn slid from the pole and slunk towards the three guys. He saw Imaru nudge Dodger, grinning; Dodger took his attention from Georgia, and Finn rewarded him with a small, sweet smile.

Dodger’s eyes brightened and he sat up in his chair a little; he reflected Finn’s smile back at him, bigger and brighter.

Finn slid to his knees in front of them, legs spread. The stage was tacky through his fishnets, and his heels were digging into his arse, but all three sets of eyes were on him and that made Finn want to smile.

“So tell me, cuties,” he said, “what’re your names?”

All three laughed, their characteristic dirty snickers fitting in perfectly with the slight sleaze of the club.

“Everyone calls me Sensei.”

“Oh?” Finn said, exchanging a brief, sultry smile with his boyfriend. “I love that name, sweetie. Maybe you’ve got some things to teach me.”

“You bet I do, baby.” Sensei reached for him, in a movement that looked instinctive; Finn leaned out of reach and smiled from under his eyelashes.

“No touching.”

Imaru snorted. “That’s the kind of rule that was made to be broken.”

“Nuh-uh. If you don’t keep your hands off this...” Finn trailed a teasing hand up his inner thigh, towards his thong, “...then you’ll get thrown out.”

“Aww, you wouldn’t do that to us, would ya Finn?” Dodger appealed.

“No way. He’d fucking love us to touch him,” said Imaru. “You can see it in his eyes.”

Lust shivered through Finn, but he didn’t reply; instead he dropped his eyes coyly, smiling.

“Look at him, he wants it,” Sensei said. “He wants us all fucking his cute little ass.”

Finn looked up and found Sensei sending him a meaningful look, asking Finn with those dark eyes: _is this okay, baby? Is this what you want?_

Finn stared back through heavy-lidded eyes. _You know I want this. I love you so much for setting this up, baby._

Then he gave a high, artificial-sounding gasp. “That’s not -- I -- ”

“C’mon,” said Imaru. He was grinning.

Finn bit his lower lip, tasting cherry lip gloss, and Imaru’s golden-brown eyes went to his mouth. Finn ran a hand up his chest, pushing into his own touch -- like he was aching to be touched, yearning for it -- and smiled. “Do you guys maybe want to find a private room?”

“Fuck yeah,” said Imaru; the boys overlapped each other’s voices in fervent agreement. Finn smiled, seductive, and slipped off the stage. A hand groped his ass as he passed. Finn caught the wrist without looking back -- Sensei, he recognised the leather cuff -- and kept hold, leading the three of them to the back of the club. Finn could hear Dodge muttering, and Imaru and Sensei laughing. He put a little more sway into his hips, feeling their eyes on his arse, before he pushed a booth door open.

This one had a loveseat instead of an armchair. It wasn’t meant for three, but the bros piled onto it without question, Dodger’s skinny thighs half on top of Imaru. But then, the question of personal space sort of became moot when the evening was going to end with group sex.

Finn hadn’t tried giving a ‘private’ dance for three before. It could have been awkward, but he dived in, perching on Sensei’s lap. He started the slow grind, hips moving deliberately, and turned his face to smell the familiar musk of Sensei’s skin.

“Whoa.”

Finn rolled his hips, feeling Sensei’s hard cock against him, and moaned in honest arousal.

“Fuck, Finn,” Dodger said, his voice half a moan. “Fuckin’ amazing.” His London accent was thicker than ever when he watched Finn dance.

“I’m not ‘Finn’ here,” he told them, voice playful. “Here, you can call me Cherry.”

“Cherry,” Imaru repeated, voice rough. “I like that.”

Sensei shook his head slowly, his lips curling. “Nah. I’m not calling you ‘Cherry’, not when I know you’re such a dirty fucking slut.”

Finn’s body tensed a little from its languid, easy posing, as sincere lust hit him. He saw Dodger’s sharp blue eyes pick up on it -- Dodge was always so good at knowing what people wanted. Dodger grinned at him. “Gotta love it, though. Getting a dance off a slut like him, you know you’re gonna get your money’s worth.”

Sensei took hold of Finn’s hips. His large, warm hands against Finn’s skin made him shiver, but he pushed them off with a pout and another shimmy. “No touching, remember?”

“Fine. Get your cute little ass on top of Imaru, he’s missing out on all the fun.”

“Okay!”

Finn turned as he moved, so he ended up straddling Imaru’s hips, face-to-face with him and smiling. Dodge shifted to make room, his blue eyes almost black with lust.

Finn leant back, still moving with the music, and let his head dip back as he ran one hand down his body. Showing off, and so damn good at it.

His eyes popped open as Dodger flagrantly groped his ass. “Hey! Sweetie, don’t make me call security.”

Dodger raised an eyebrow at him, looking interested. Finn shook his head at him. He raised his arms above his head, rolling the long line of his body, and smiled into the light of their attention.

Then he said brightly, “okay, the song’s over,” and got off the sofa.

“Hey!”

“Nope, this is a good thing,” Sensei said, grinning a shark-smile. Finn shivered with the pleasurable awareness of being a Sensei’s preferred prey. “His shift’s up.”

“Oh,” said Imaru softly.

Finn got dressed in a blur, hardly aware of the goodbyes he was calling out and the knowing smiles on all sides. He left the dressing room and walked straight into Imaru’s muscled chest. They’d been waiting.

“So, how did you like the show?” he asked, giggling. He went up on his toes to whisper in Imaru’s ear, grinning at Sensei’s playful scowl and Dodger’s pout. “More importantly... what do you wanna do now?”

The three guys escorted Finn out. He was grinning, high on testosterone and anticipation, and he didn’t notice that they were entering the alley until Sensei slammed him up against one wall.

Finn’s breathing hitched, and he glanced round Sensei’s shoulder to see Imaru and Dodger watching with gleaming eyes and matching grins. “Baby...” Finn giggled breathlessly. “Not now, okay?”

Sensei’s arms bulged as he tightened his grip on Finn. Finn knew he wasn’t getting away, however much he wriggled and flirted, and the knowledge had his cock hardening in his little shorts.

“Who said you decide what happens now, babe?”

Finn swallowed, feeling himself flush as he stared up into Sensei’s dark eyes. “Erm, no one?”

“That’s right, babe. _We_ decided.”

“De... decided what?”

“That we’re gonna fuck you. All of us. Tonight.”

Finn gulped, losing his voice in the breathless rush of lust, and nodded.

Sensei took his upper arm and led him out of the alley. Imaru, following Sensei’s lead without the need for discussion -- fuck, they all knew each other inside out, getting fucked by them in concert was going to be _amazing_ \-- walked on Finn’s left, one broad palm on Finn’s lower back, helping lead Finn where they wanted him to go.

Finn tripped along between them in his big boots and felt his mouth go dry.

The four of them reached the bus stop for the AU halls. There was a trickle of other people arriving and taking buses off, most of them drunk, a few leering. Dodger laughed, tossing innuendos back and forth with a pair of girls who were eyeing Finn; but Sensei and Imaru glared a little, surrounding Finn and his scantily-clad ass.

Finn giggled, “so macho, baby. Protecting me from the nasty people who might touch me.” He knew they heard the gentle mockery in his voice. He wasn’t sure if they heard the arousal.

“Right. Gotta keep you for the _right_ nasty people to touch.” Dodger grinned over his shoulder, and Finn couldn’t hold back the answering smile.

They all piled onto the bus together, when it finally came, and took over the back row. Sensei pulled Finn into his lap, and before long Finn was sprawled across the three of them. Sensei drew him into a kiss, twitching Finn’s mouth open with a thumb at his jaw, kissing Finn slow and dirty. Finn put a hand on Sensei’s shoulder, keeping him close. He found himself clinging as more hands claimed his body. Imaru played with Finn’s nipple ring through his top, chuckling low in his throat as Finn’s whole body shivered; Dodge, meanwhile, was stroking a thumb over Finn’s inner thigh, slow and gently obscene.

Sensei, Dodger and Imaru traded dirty jokes, voices low and conspiratorial; they snickered and shared thoughts about what they wanted to do when they got back. Imaru and Sensei argued about who was gonna be fucking who; Dodge, taking the sensible route, ignored them in favour of groping Finn’s ass. Finn heard the chatter, but it sort of washed over him; tonight, the bone-melting anticipation of the fucking he was going to get made it impossible to talk.

Finn lay there feeling giggly and dizzy and not quite able to talk as they touched him. It didn’t seem to matter: the three dudebros could certainly entertain each other, and they seemed to be getting all the entertainment they wanted from him. Sensei was kissing his neck between jokes, snickering against Finn’s sensitive skin. Imaru was exploring his chest, Dodger’s hands in places that were on the very edge of public indecency; Finn had his eyes shut but he could feel them watching his reactions.

Imaru tugged hard at Finn’s nipple ring and he jerked, moaning.

“Yeah, he likes that,” Dodger murmured, amidst low chuckles from the other two. Finn blushed, turned on yet obscurely embarrassed at their fervent attention, at his helplessness.

The bus jerked to a stop for the last time and Finn was put on his feet. They stumbled off together, ignoring the driver’s dirty looks and the hooting from the boys in front, and headed for the third floor.

The four boys piled through the door into Sensei’s room; Imaru slammed the door and Sensei shoved Finn up against it. Finn, breathless, squirmed against Sensei, and felt Sensei tighten his hold.

Even in his boots, Finn was smaller. He stared up into Sensei’s dark eyes, shifting a little, testing Sensei’s hold on him. Sensei smirked and pushed him harder against the wall.

But Finn had his own kind of power. He leant in, breathing hotly into Sensei’s ear, and felt Sensei shudder against him. “You know what I want, baby? I really want you to hurt me. Like, really rough and nasty, okay? You’ve got to fuck me so hard I cry.”

Sensei’s breath stuttered against Finn’s face. Finn laughed softly in his ear, and Sensei’s eyes snapped back into focus; his gaze was piercing, suddenly, and firmly on Finn.

“Oh yeah, babe? Want me to make it hurt? Want me to hold you down and fuck you while you cry for me to stop?”

Finn shivered, and that was all the answer Sensei needed.

He turned suddenly, pulling Finn from the wall and shoving him into Imaru and Dodger’s arms. They caught him easily, and for a moment Finn was caught in a confusion of limbs, surrounded on all sides by wicked grins and grasping hands. They pushed him to the bed and Finn fell easily, a dancer’s sprawl. He started pulling off his top, unzipping the boots, wriggling out of the hotpants and fishnets as fast as he could.

The dudebros followed his lead. Sensei’s top handed on the floor with a clatter of metal, while Dodger was grinning and sliding his jeans off slowly in a parody of Finn’s moves. Faster than Finn would have believed possible, they were all naked, and turning to him.

They thumped onto the bed almost together, laughing. It was playful, and Finn giggled behind his ruffled hair as the dudebros swore and readjusted themselves so they wouldn’t sit on each other. Only then they were surrounding him, and Dodger’s hands were coming down on Finn’s wrists, holding them against the bed, and Imaru and Sensei were looming over him. Imaru straddled him, weight heavy on Finn’s thighs; Sensei was so close that his hair brushed over Finn’s chest. Imaru tugged painfully at Finn’s nipple ring, looking fascinated. Finn couldn’t hold back the roll of his hips.

Finn wriggled, sure he could break Dodger’s hold if he tried. Dodge responded with a Simba-rowr, and Finn giggled.

Dodge removed one hand long enough to slap him hard in the face. Finn’s eyes went round as his cock swelled.

“We’ve got you now, tootsie-pop,” Dodge grinned. “And we are _not_ gonna let you go til we’re finished.”

Picking up on the line and running with it, the way they always did, Imaru said, “fuck yeah. Gonna have you, cutie. You’re all ours now, whether you like it or not.”

Finn gave a happy squeal, struggling playfully. Then Sensei brought his face close to Finn’s, his dark eyes cool and intense as deep water. Finn’s skin prickled with awareness of his closeness. “Hey. You better be good for us, babe. Okay?” Sensei caught Finn’s unpierced nipple between finger and thumb and rolled it, his smile a threat. “And then we won’t have to do anything bad to you.”

Finn’s stomach squirmed.

“Okay?” Sensei repeated, and pinched hard.

Finn squealed and nodded frantically. “I will! I’ll be good!”

“I know you will, baby,” Sensei told him in his deep drawl, and gave Finn a kiss. It was soft and sweet, and stayed that way even when Sensei’s hand closed round Finn’s throat.

Sensei kept kissing him, and it was fantastic but Finn couldn’t kiss back, not when he was breathless and losing air. Sensei pulled back, watching him and smiling and choking him, and then let go.

Finn drew in an enormous breath, chest heaving, and Dodger swore softly.

“Whoa. That’s... kinda not usually my thing, but whoa.”

Finn smiled up at them, recovered. Sensei and Imaru shared a look, and then Imaru’s hand was pressing against the soft underside of Finn’s chin. Finn squirmed, his chest going hot, his mouth open as he fought for air. Imaru’s fingers stroked softly over Finn’s lips.

“Jesus.” Imaru let go. “I have got to get inside that mouth right the fuck now.”

“Go for it, dude,” said Sensei. The three moved off Finn so he could get up. Instead he lay there dizzily, panting, smiling up at them sweetly.

“Get a move on,” Dodger said, his command tinged with petulance. “My dick’s about to drop off for lack of attention.”

“On your knees by the bed,” said Imaru. His eyes were alight.

Finn rolled obediently to his knees, then clambered off the side of the bed; one of the guys gave him a slap on the ass to help him on his way. He knelt, looking up at the sprawled, naked guys on the bed, and smiled to himself. He was a lucky boy.

Imaru slid to the edge of the bed, and Dodge sat by Imaru’s side, copying his pose, but just watching. Imaru’s legs were spread casually, his thick cock right in front of Finn’s face. Finn’s mouth watered.

Finn smirked up at Imaru, then raked his cherry-red nails down Imaru’s chest and stomach, leaving red lines all the way down to his hipbones. Imaru yelped, his cock twitching.

“Wow, you like that, sweetie.” Finn smiled, sweet and oh-so-smug, and then Dodger seized his hair. Dodger pulled hard, dragging his head back; Finn choked on air, his throat stretched out and vulnerable and lust thumping through him so he couldn’t think.

“That’s more like it,” said Imaru, his voice rich with satisfaction. “Now we’ve got him where we want him.”

“Not quite.” Sensei clambered off the bed and moved behind Finn. Kneeling, Finn thought, but he couldn’t see; and he felt a shiver of excitement at the knowledge that he couldn’t see what Sensei was going to do.

“Spread those sweet thighs, babe.”

Finn obeyed; it might have been difficult to balance, but he was a dancer and knew where to shift his weight.

Slick, familiar fingers pushed their way roughly inside him. Two fingers right away, and Finn groaned a little as Sensei began stretching him.

Getting him ready so Sensei’s best friends could fuck him, and Finn couldn’t have lied if he wanted to: that was fucking hot in itself.

Then Dodge said, “hey, eyes on the prize here,” and tightened his fingers in Finn’s hair. Finn’s gaze flickered up in time to see Dodger’s cat-that-ate-the-canary grin before he guided Finn’s mouth to Imaru’s cock. Finn shut his eyes and swallowed it down. Imaru’s scent filled his head, and he wanted to smile, sliding easily into the sweet rhythm of giving a blowjob.

“That looks amazing.” Dodger’s voice was almost hoarse. He slid his hand back into Finn’s scarlet hair and drew him away, pulling Finn’s mouth to his own cock.

“Thief,” said Imaru.

“Yeah, but you know he looks fantastic with my dick in his mouth. Everyone looks better with my dick in their mouth.”

“Shame you don’t last long enough to make it worth it, dude.”

“Oi!”

Finn kept sucking, teasing and tonguing the head of Dodger’s cock before sliding back down.

“I’m having that sweet cherry-coloured mouth back, thanks.” Imaru grabbed a nice big handful of Finn’s hair and pulled him over.

They used his mouth like that, switching him over as the mood took them. Finn was adjusting constantly, never able to worship one cock as it deserved before he was being tugged off and redirected to the other. Sensei was still stretching him, making him moan around Imaru’s hot flesh; Imaru gave a guttural groan, hips jerking, and passed his mouth over to Dodger.

Finn slid his mouth round the hot flesh, feeling blissfully used.

“Wonder how long you’re gonna last,” Dodger snickered. “Good thing you’re big enough it doesn’t matter about stamina.”

Imaru snorted then hauled Dodger into a kiss.

The dudebros kept talking, Sensei joining in with the banter, but Finn couldn’t follow it any more. His eyes had fallen shut as he enjoyed the taste and weight of Dodger’s cock, but he couldn’t settle into a good rhythm before Imaru wanted him again. Finn was continually adjusting for depth and girth and rhythm, until he was dizzy with lack of oxygen and dazed by arousal.

Sensei wasn’t preparing him by now; he was just fingerfucking him, and making Finn whine around the cock in his mouth. “Whoa, baby,” Sensai said, his deep voice breaking through Finn’s blur. “You lucky little slut, you’re fucking loving this. You’re gonna love it when we make you scream, aren’t you?”

Finn tried murmuring agreement, his mouth still full of cock.

Finally, Imaru pulled him off by his hair. “Fuck, if that little whore mouth keeps sucking me I’m gonna come.” Finn hung there, panting.

“I’ll take him then, man,” said Dodge.

“You’ll come in two seconds and be out of the game,” Imaru teased.

“Definitely, if you’ve got my little slut working you.” Sensei was still working his fingers inside Finn, making him shiver in Imaru’s hold.

“Fine,” Dodger said. He sprawled back, cock wet and hard and ready, grinning. Imaru let go of Finn and copied the motion. They laid back, jerking themselves off between touching each other, and Sensei chuckled.

“You want us to give you a free show, don’t cha?”

“Totally, dude,” Dodger said, typically shameless.

“Well, you know I’m good for that.”

They watched Finn’s face as Sensei fingered him, as he stretched and played and teased, until Finn was moaning and sweating, his face hot. “Sensei, Sensei please, you’ve got to -- ”

His words dissolved into a mush-mouthed moan as Sensei rubbed his prostate. Finn writhed, a slow full-body movement. Before long his whole body was shuddering around Sensei’s clever fingers, his eyes shut and mouth open.

“Fuck, man, I can’t take it any more.” Imaru’s voice had gone gravelly with lust. “I gotta get in there.”

Dodger laughed smugly.

Sensei said, “hey, you want his mouth, man?” and the smug look fell off Dodger’s face. He scrambled into position, holding his cock steady for Finn’s mouth.

“Come on, tootsie-pop, open up for me.” Finn obeyed, feeling his mouth stretch around Dodger’s thick shaft.

Imaru slid in on a long groan, and Finn scrabbled at the floor.

Imaru fucked him slow but nasty, making Finn cry out helplessly with every thrust. Before long Sensei, who’d never thought of sex as a spectator sport, landed a stinging slap on his behind. Finn shivered, and Imaru swore. And then hits were crashing down, Imaru and Sensei slapping him together as Imaru fucked him, turning his ass cherry-red. Finn was breathless and defenceless, the spanking winding him up remorsely until he couldn’t think past his arousal.

It slowed, then stopped: Sensei was kissing Dodger, their hands landing on Finn’s head and fingers intertwining in his hair.

Imaru folded himself over Finn’s body, enclosing him. Finn was surrounded by the smell of sweat and the sound of male moaning, and his back arched. Imaru mouthed Finn’s nape, and Finn shuddered with the vulnerability of it. Then Imaru bit, his teeth sinking in, and Finn groaned helplessly around Dodger’s cock. Dodger swore, and he was fucking Finn’s face now.

Finn kept on crying out, breathless and desperate, aching from the spanking and his own lust. “God, listen to that slutty noise he makes,” Imaru mumbled. “Fucking loves it.”

At that, Dodger tightened his hold on Finn’s head, holding him in place, and in one-two-three thrusts he came. Finn swallowed, fighting for breath but loving the feeling, and then Dodger let go.

“Whoa. That was...”

“I know,” Sensei said, a grin in his voice.

Imaru slowed his own thrusts, then stopped. “Hey. How bout we turn him over? That cool with you, Finn?”

Finn nodded, half-dazed, and Imaru pulled out. In short order he was flat on his back, a pillow under his arse, his legs spread so he was ripe for the taking. And Imaru took.

Before long Sensei was curled round Imaru, kissing his neck and mumbling about how hot he was, how hot Imaru and Finn were together. Finn stared with glazed eyes at the pair of them, biting his lip as he fought back the urge to come.

Dodger, typically, was making it harder for him to obey. He lay against Finn, stroking his chest and playing with his nipples, pinching until Finn whined in desperation. His hand, fucking _finally_ , closed around Finn’s cock. After all this, Dodger’s warm hand on his cock was more than enough; Finn came, sore and screaming and loving it, as Sensei had promised.

Imaru’s thrusts grew erratic as Finn clenched around him in orgasm. Finn was almost limp as Dodger shifted out of Imaru’s way without being asked. And then Imaru’s hands closed tightly around Finn’s wrists. He struggled, just to feel Imaru holding him down, his muscles flexing but his face showing not a hint of strain. Then Imaru came, groaning, imprinting bruises onto Finn’s skin.

Imaru pulled out and slumped next to Finn, panting. “Jesus.”

“I know,” Finn said muzzily. “It’s like I melted. I think I sprained something.”

“Yeah?” Sensei said, moving between his legs. “You sore?”

Finn nodded, pouting up at him. “I’m really sore, baby, and over-sensitised, and _oh!_ ”

He squealed at Sensei’s first thrust. It was brutal from the beginning, Sensei’s eyes dark with lust, his face tight and almost aggressive. Nothing was going to stop him from having Finn, and the knowledge had Finn starting to harden again, so fast it almost hurt.

Sensei kissed him then, and Finn sank into the easy bliss of kissing his man, familiar and sweet and obscene as Sensei’s tongue fucked his mouth. Sensei’s mouth left his, and Finn whimpered as Sensei mouthed his way up Finn’s neck. Sensei’s tongue teased over his earlobe, melting Finn, before Sensei _bit_ him. Hard.

Finn squealed, breathless. He was aching all over, scalp and mouth and thighs and arse, and Sensei was only increasing the sweet burn. He was still thrumming with sensitivity, and his overwhelmed nerve endings shrieked as Sensei hit his prostate.

Finn squirmed and jolted, and Sensei’s eyes narrowed. He grabbed Finn’s wrists and held him down, all through it. Sensei kept fucking him, rougher with every thrust, cock rubbing relentlessly over Finn’s prostate. Finn jerked and cried out, and it only made Sensei moan louder.

Dodger and Imaru were touching him now, piling on pleasure and pain until Finn couldn’t take it. He was crying out, his skin prickling with heat, his cock hard again, as Dodger stroked his thumbs over Finn’s nipples, teasing, then pinched until he squealed. As Imaru pinched and bit and did everything to make him squirm, until Finn was shifting helplessly into and away from their hands and the too-pleasurable touches, knowing there was nowhere to go.

Until Sensei put a hand on Finn’s face, holding him still, so Sensei could plunder his mouth as he came.

Finn moaned himself as he felt Sensei come inside him, in long shudders.

Sensei collapsed atop him, still breathing heavily, and Finn whimpered, shifting anxiously under Sensei’s body. “Wanna come again, baby.”

“Demanding,” Sensei muttered.

Finn made a protesting sound, but Sensei lifted his face and grinned through a waterfall of black hair. “Nah, I’m kidding, babe. Now we all get to watch you come without Imaru in the way.”

“On the bed, yeah?” Dodger said. “Don’t want to damage my back in the prime of youth, thanks.”

Finn’s knees were actually shaky. He wasn’t sure if that had happened before. It didn’t matter: the three of them helped him to the bed. He sprawled there, legs open, and they followed him down. Dodger kissed him breathless as Imaru teased his fingers inside Finn. Finn whined, spreading his legs further, and arched his back at Sensei bit at his nipples.

“You’re fucking dripping, you know that?” Imaru mumbled, hoarse. “Wet with our come.”

Dodger mumbled, “he’s gonna smell like us for _days_.”

Sensei’s mouth replaced Dodger’s, kissing him slow and filthy. Imaru and Dodger reached for Finn’s cock together. Finn groaned. Their hands were teasing and playful and wicked and hot as the boys themselves, driving him relentlessly towards orgasm. Exhaustion didn’t matter, not when there were these touches, this kissing, this pain; he tore his mouth from Sensei’s and screamed his orgasm to the world, shuddering and jerking and breathless and blind and _done_.

There was a blank, blurry space; Finn came back to himself still curled on the bed. The dudebros were dressed -- Sensei in pyjama bottoms -- and swapping fistbumps.

“Hey, thanks for letting us play, dude,” Dodger said. Finn struggled up and gave Imaru a hug, pressing his body close. Dodger stole a last kiss, like picking a pocket, before turning for the door.

“Hey, no worries, man,” Sensei mumbled blurrily. He fell back onto his bed, but threw out an arm in a gesture of generosity. Finn took the opportunity to curl up against him, closing his eyes again. “My baby had fun, so it’s all good. And you know, dude, don’t you -- what’s mine is yours.”

~*~

“Knock knock!”

Finn grinned and leapt up from his bed, and opened his door to reveal Chloe. She was holding a small black leather handbag and a family-sized bag of Doritos. Finn scrunched his nose at the Doritos, and Chloe laughed. “I’ve got fizzy cherry sweets in my bag, babe.”

Finn beamed and held the door wide open. “Yay! It’s been way too long since I had any of those. They’d run out the last time I was at the ice-cream place.”

“Tragic!” Chloe entered and threw the bags onto Finn’s bed before drawing him into a hug. Finn leaned gave Chloe a cherry-scented kiss on the cheek, which she returned; then they parted and flopped onto the bed together.

Finn winced as his arse hit the bed: just a little, but Chloe’s sharp eyes caught it, and she raised a wicked eyebrow. “I take it my boy did something terribly naughty last night?”

“They all did.”

“What, all at once?”

“No!” Finn giggled. “But I’m pretty ravished now, sweetie. Imaru’s pretty... insistent, isn’t he?”

Chloe laughed. She looked beautiful as ever, though her sleek black hair and clothes looked rather out of place amidst the cherry-reds and sunshine-yellows of Finn’s room. “That’s one word for it.”

“They all came to the club and got a private dance. I’m sure the other dancers are all gagging with jealousy.”

“Definitely. What a fantastic place to start a scene, though.”

“You know it, sweetie. I love my job. You sure you’re not going to join me? You’d make a mint.”

“Nah. You know what I want to do -- besides, once I’ve got a policewoman’s uniform it’ll be a goldmine for roleplay.”

“Oh god, sweetie, that’s brilliant! It’ll be a lot easier than Cyril’s attempt at making some kind of tentacley prop costume thing happen for Ella.”

“When’s she getting here, by the way?”

“Whenever she finishes her latest poem, I think. She said something about making Professor Aarastar cream his stuffy professor pants.”

“I thought that was Dodger’s project,” Chloe laughed.

The two fell into discussing Dodger’s ability to seduce the good professor, Imaru’s size and technique as it compared with Sensei and Dodger’s, and whether any of the AU students were bad influences on each other. Having agreed that everyone except Darryn was influencing everyone else to certain, wanton destruction, Finn and Chloe were on their way to a good sugar high when Ella texted.

_Wanna come to mine instead? I have some wicked bondage equipment to show you! Plus I need your opinions on my eyeliner before I venture into the cruel, non-understanding world._

They got up -- Finn trying to fit the rest of the cherry sweets bag into his tiny pocket before Chloe took pity and put it in her bag -- and headed for the door. Finn climbed into his boots, then touched Chloe’s arm before they could leave.

“Sweetie, I just wanted to say -- thanks for lending out your guy. It was kind of amazing.”

Chloe gave him a glossy, red-lipped smile and a wicked wink.

“Of course, honey. What’s mine is yours. Until I come to take it back, anyway.”

“Of course,” Finn agreed, and they shared the smile of the satisfied.


End file.
